la mia vita travagliata
by awkwardly
Summary: è una mezza parodia che comprende moltissimi personaggi diversi, da Tyger Woods a Pistorius, dai one direction ai Cullen, da Harry Potter a Mean Girls :D ho dato libero sfogo alla mente e questo è il risultato! è la storia di una ragazza stranissima che si trasferisce in una nuova città dove incontrerà un sacco di nuovi "amici" sembra una specie di "scary movie" ma scritto! :D


premetto che questa è una storia assolutamente vera.

ciao, il mio nome è Shaniquat (la t è muta ;-D). sono una ragazza, una di quelle che vedi passare semplicemente per strada e non noti nemmeno, ma chissà come, nelle fanfiction sono quella di cui tutti si innamorano. sono alta, magra, bella, con lunghi capelli biondi e un pony in giardino. tutti mi invidiano ma nessuno mi considera minimamente .-.

va beh UE UE UE :'(

passiamo velocemente oltre le presentazioni e arriviamo al punto. voglio raccontarvi di quello che è stata la mia vita da quando mi sono trasferita.

abitavo con mia madre fino all'età di 15 anni, quando lei decise di risposarsi con un giocatore di golf nero che era stato appena lasciato dalla moglie, dopo averle fatto le corna con le più svariate porche in circolazione. fatto sta che dopo il matrimonio, Tyger (questo era il suo nome) ebbe un incidente: mentre mostrava ai suoi amici che il campo era in pendenza, rotolando giù dal pendio, un kart lo investì e fu così che gli dovettero amputare le gambe...entrambe :(

era davvero davvero triste, ma nel giro di pochi mesi tornò a camminare grazie a delle protesi. io sapevo che c'era qualcosa che non andava in lui, era un tipo in gamba fino a prima dell'incidente, un uomo tutto d'un pezzo, ma alla fine fece il passo più lungo della gamba u_u

il giorno di san valentino impazzì completamente. imbracciò un'ascia e cominciò a rincorrere mia madre per tutto il castello (un'eredità :3) fino a quando non la intrappolò in bagno. la sentivo urlare dal salotto, urlava così forte che dovetti alzare il volume della televisione per ascoltare meglio Gossip Girl (ancora oggi ricordo la scena stupenda in cui Blair dice "ti amo" a Chuck*-*). comunque Tyger, dopo aver gridato come un forsennato "cappuccetto Rosso? su apri la porta! non hai sentito il mio toc, toc, toc? allora vuoi che soffi? vuoi che faccio puff? Allora devo aprirla io la porta? sono il lupo cattivo!" sfondò la porta a colpi d'ascia e...entrò, ma mia madre era scappata dalla finestra del bagno, gettandosi su un cumulo di neve mentre io mi divertivo in salotto a saltare l'arredamento con la moto da cross.

quando il pazzo tornò al piano di sotto, io me l'ero squagliata ed ero andata a cercare mia madre, mentre lui rimase in salotto, da solo. quando accese la televisione però, ebbe una brutta sorpresa. la tv perdeva acqua (quello che succede a risparmiare u.u hai un castello ma non vuoi comprare una tv decente? il minimo che ti meriti è che perda acqua!).

ad un certo punto saltò la corrente e tyger rimase sommerso nel buio, ma la tv rimaneva accesa. ecco allora che comparve l'immagine di un pozzo e dopo pochi istanti una bambina (probabilmente rom) uscì dal pozzo e si avvicinò sempre di più alla telecamera(?)

BUM. non so più nulla, solamente che la polizia ha trovato il suo cadavere sul tetto in una piscina per bambini con il costume da bagno e il rossetto di mia madre addosso.

:'( povero. RIP

beh, alla fine io ero andata a cercare mia madre, ma non riuscivo a trovarla da nessuna parte. la riabbracciai successivamente (dopo 7 anni), a dire la verità non fui proprio io a trovarla: la capitaneria di porto la ritrovò al largo nell'oceano pacifico su una zattera costruita da lei. spaventata dall'accaduto aveva preso un volo per le hawaii ma l'aereo era precipitato mentre sorvolava l'oceano e lei era l'unica sopravvissuta. il suo unico amico, per tutto quel tempo fu un pallone da calcio su cui lei disegnò un volto e che chiamò "mr wilson".

nel frattempo io mi ero trasferita da mio padre che abitava in un paesino sperduto in mezzo ai boschi in cui pioveva sempre e il sole lo vedevi solo sulle cartoline, insomma un paese di merda.

non vedevo mio padre da quando aveva deciso di diventare uomo, e quasi quasi stentai a riconoscerlo. mi era mancato/a...sono ancora un po' confusa.

mio padre era una guardia carceraria, lavorava nel miglio verde, il braccio della morte.

era un tipo tranquillo che se ne stava sulle sue e non si impicciava di nulla.

arrivati in quella che sarebbe stata la mia nuova casa, mi resi conto che l'indomani sarebbe stato il mio primo giorno di scuola. mangiai in fretta la pasta e fagioli, mi feci una doccia (puzzavo come un porco sudato) e andai a dormire. durante la notte sognai unicorni verdi che correvano in prati arancioni che sorridevano mangiando limoni blu. forse non avrei dovuto mangiare quei funghetti che avevo trovato nel giardino sul retro poche ore prima...


End file.
